Is It Enough? Is It Too Much? A Wilson Valentine Story
by princess angel mama
Summary: It's Valentines Day and soon it will be Sonny's birthday as well. What do Sonny and Will have in store for each other….lets find out. (I was asked for a happy, fun, flirty, sexy, smutty short story to get us through the Wilson wedding/baby drama fight and this is what I came up with. Not too short, I'm afraid and warning I was asked for smut so you will definitely find some.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Will can hear Sonny's steady heartbeat as he opens his eyes. His head is resting on Sonny's chest. He can feel the tickle of his soft…sparse chest hairs on his lips.

He carefully lifts his head and opens his eyes. Sonny's eyes are still closed in sleep. His mouth is curved up in a smile. Will wonders what he is dreaming; if he is dreaming.

Will carefully…slowly lifts his body off of Sonny and moves away. He sits up and looks back with a haunted…lost look at Sonny sleeping.

Will gets up and decides to skip a shower and go for a run. He doesn't want to wake Sonny up so he quietly gets some cloths out of the closet and gets dressed. He grabs his keys and puts his hand on the doorknob.

"Will….where are you going?"

Will turns to see Sonny sitting up in bed. "I…I was going to go for a run."

"You should have woken me up."

"You looked like you were having a nice dream. I didn't want to wake you up."

"I WAS having a nice dream….I was dreaming about you. But I don't like to wake up with you gone. Definitely the wrong way to start the day."

Will gives Sonny a small smile. "I better go for that run."

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"Is something bothering you?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"I'll be back soon Sonny."

Sonny gets out of bed. "Oh no, you couldn't promise. Tell me what's wrong."

"How come you always want to talk about everything?"

"Because I want to know what's going on inside your head."

"I'm not very good at explaining what's inside of me Sonny."

"Yeah….you are," smiles Sonny. "I just need to get it out of you….is all." He grabs Will's hand and brings him over to the bed. Will sits down. Instead of sitting next to him, Sonny squats down in front of him.

"Tell me."

Will looks down.

"Tell me", Sonny whispers as he kisses Will's cotton covered knee.

He looks up with those soft, melting chocolate brown eyes. "Tell me."

Will looks up, "it's Valentine's Day tomorrow."

Sonny nods, "Yes, it is. You still ok with me planning our night?"

"Yeah, I am." Will says as he looks down."

"Ok, so you're not ok with it."

Will looks back up. "I am Sonny….promise."

"Ok then, what is it?"

"This is our first Valentines Day together."

Sonny looks confused. "Yes, I know."

Will takes a deep breath. "What if I mess it up?"

"What do you mean? What if you mess it up?"

"What if I get you the wrong thing, if…."

Sonny interrupts Will, "stop Will. You can't mess up. You want to know why?"

Will nods his head yes.

"Because I love you and you love me and really that is all I want for Valentines Day, just you."

Will rolls his eyes. "You're just saying that. That's not true."

"No, I'm not just saying it. Will, this is the first Valentines Day that I am truly looking forward to and it is because I have you. Believe me, as long as I have you, I have all I want for Valentines Day."

Will looks at Sonny with his ocean blue eyes as he searches for the truth.

"You believe me?" asks Sonny.

Will can see the raw honesty in Sonny's eyes and marvels again at how someone like Sonny could love him. He fingers the keychain in his hand and looks down. Sonny had given him this key chain last month as a reminder of how much he loved Will. He reads the inscription in his head. "There's no one better for me. I love you."

Will looks up. "Yes, I do. I believe you Sonny."

"Good….now…..let me get dressed and I'll go on that run with you."

"Ok."

Sonny is at the coffee house and he is pissed off. Chad asked if he could take off with Abby for the next few days. Sonny had agreed but now he had no back up and he needs back up. He needs back up because three of his suppliers are delivering today and its going to be a mess trying to get through everything and stocking it. Add to that, that one of his employees called in sick at the last minute and now he's short staffed on a crazy busy day.

Sonny runs his fingers through his hair and breaths out. He looks up and his body unconsciously relaxes as Will walks in through the front door. Then Sonny signs as he realizes that he won't be able to devote very much of his time to being with Will until closing time.

Will walks over. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Not great."

"How come?"

Sonny tells him about his day.

"I can help you sort through the supplies and stock up. I've done it before lots of times."

"The stuff is not even here yet. It should be here by closing though, but I'm too tired to deal with it tonight."

"Ok", says Will.

"I'm sorry Will. We're crazy busy. I need to get back to work."

"Don't worry about it. I just like being here." Will goes to the corner booth and takes out a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. He grabs a pencil from behind the counter and hunches over that piece of paper as he concentrates.

As closing time comes Sonny looks exhausted. The supplies arrive and they are unloaded in the backroom. Will gets up and walks over to Sonny.

"Sonny, I need to go do something real quick. I'll meet you at home, ok?

"Sure, I'll see you soon."

"Ok"

Sonny goes to go clean up a table and Will quickly goes to the back and slides into the backroom. He goes to the back corner behind some boxes and sits down to wait.

Sonny closes soon after and takes a deep breath as he locks the front door. He can't wait to get home and slide into bed next to Will.

Sonny walks into the apartment. "Will, I'm home."

Will doesn't answer and after looking around Sonny soon realizes that Will is not home. "He must have gotten held up," he thinks.

He takes a shower, gets dressed and when Will is still not home he decides to call him. He picks up his phone and calls him.

"Hi," answers Will.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a friends. I'm sorry, I got held up. I'm in the middle of something and I'm probably not going to make it home tonight."

"What!"

"Don't be upset Sonny."

"What do you mean, don't be upset. We always sleep together. The only night we've slept apart since you moved in was when you stayed with Logan to work on my spring designs for the coffee house…and even then you weren't gone the whole night….Are you at Logan's?"

"No, I'm not at Logan's."

"Then where are you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters…damn it Will. Where are you?"

Will doesn't answer.

"Will, it's Valentines Day tomorrow. Please come home."

"Sonny this is really important to me. Really important."

Sonny closes his eyes. "Ok, when will you be home?"

"Call me when you wake up and I'll be ready."

"Ok."

Sonny hangs up. He crawls into bed and lays down. The bed seems too big without Will. He hits the pillow, "damn it," he growls out.

Back at the coffee house Will gets to work. He doesn't want Sonny to have to deal with this on Valentines Day. He's helped Sonny plenty of times so he knows what to do.

Several hours later he's exhausted. He's gotten through three-fourths of the boxes. He groans as he stretches his back and rolls his shoulders.

He decides to take a break. He brings out his folded piece of paper from his back pocket and begins to work on it again.

Sonny rolls over again and unconsciously reaches out with his hand. He has spent most of the night tossing and turning. He sits up and looks at the clock. It is five in the morning. Will said he didn't want to mess up Valentines Day. Sonny mutters, "damn it Will. You're messing up. I said all I needed was you and damn it I don't have you here."

Sonny chews on his bottom lip. Will said to call him when he woke up…..well…..he was up. Was it stupid to call him this early?

"F ck it", he mutters as he picks up the phone to call Will.

Will picks up on the second ring. "Hey, you're up really early."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No."

"Can you come home now?"

"Well that kind of depends."

"On what?"

"Do you have a spare key at the coffee house? I'm inside and I'll need it to unlock the front door."

"What! What are you doing at the coffee house?"

"Do you have an extra pair of keys Sonny?"

"I'll be right there."

"Sonny…" Will rolls his eyes as he sets the phone down. It's not like he can go anywhere, so he waits.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny unlocks the door to the coffee house and walks in.

"What's going on?" he asks.

Will sticks his hands in his pockets. He's not sure how to explain, so he just decides to show Sonny. He takes his hand out of his pocket and grabs Sonny's hand. He pulls him to the back and opens the door.

Sonny's mouth drops open. "There's no way. Who helped you?"

"No one."

"Will….this must have taken…"

"Most of the night."

"Why? I would have gotten to it."

"I didn't want you worrying about it today. It's Valentines Day. Happy Valentines Day, by the way."

Sonny walks over to Will and lightly kisses him. "Happy Valentines Day Will."

Sonny feels so guilty about his earlier thoughts about Will messing up Valentines by not being there this morning. This was a lot of work and Will had done it for him. No one had ever done something like this for him before.

"This is the best Valentines Day present ever. Thank you."

Will steps back. "No wait…this isn't your present."

"Well, for me it is."

Will is so sweet that he looks utterly lost at the fact that Sonny considers this his present.

Sonny grins, "hey, I'll take whatever other gift you have planned for me too. I'm greedy."

Will almost looks….. relieved.

Sonny wraps his arms around Will. "I missed you last night. I do not like sleeping without you."

"You forgive me for not coming home?"

"Yeah, but next time…I'm making you come home."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Sonny grins. He looks at his watch. We have two hours before I have to open…and I need…"

"Two hours is good", Will grins.

"Come on..that white couch up front is sounding really good to me right now."

Will stops as Sonny pulls him to the front.

"Will…come on."

"No."

"No. You're saying no to me. I mean you can. I just don't believe you are."

""Um, I'm not saying no to you. I'm saying no to the front room and the couch."

"Why?

"Sonny…"

"Yeah"

"You like me studying here at the coffee house…right?"

"Of course. I love spending time with you."

"There is no way that we can make love on that couch and then me come back and study. Every time I come in here…I'll think about it and believe me I won't get any studying done."

"Will…we're in our apartment all the time and we've made love in there a LOT of times."

"Yeah, and when I think about it…we usually end up having more sex. Believe me, we can't do that in the front room…but I don't need a couch…do you?" Will grins.

Sonny grins back. Will backs Sonny up against the door almost lifting him up off the floor as he presses into him. Sonny's hands go to Will's back as they kiss.

Sonny's hands slide down to Will's ss and he presses Will against him. He is delighted to feel Will already hard up against him as he grinds into him.

Sonny continues to grind into Will as they kiss. Will breaks the kiss and starts to suck on Sonny's neck until Sonny's legs almost buckle as he moans.

"I want our bed," Will groans.

Sonny leers at Will. "Maybe tonight…but for right now let me give you something to tie you over. He slides down and unbuttons Will's jeans. He slides his jeans down and stares at Will….hard and throbbing.

Sonny licks his lips and looks up at Will staring at him. He keeps eye contact with Will as he lowers his mouth. He slowly, tentatively licks Will. When Will closes his eyes …Sonny stops.

Will opens his eyes again and looks at Sonny. Again Sonny's tongue licks at Will lightly and Will's groan disturbs the silence of the early morning.

Again Will closes his eyes and again Sonny stops. Will waits and when nothing comes he opens his eyes. He is rewarded with Sonny taking all of him into his mouth.

Will smiles through a moan. Ok, Sonny wants him to look, he's figured that out.

Will's eyes stay fixed on Sonny as he takes him in completely only to slide him out. His mouth is magic and Will feels like he's been sprinkled with pixy dust and he struggles to keep his feet on the ground.

Sonny's eyes penetrate Will until he feels like Sonny is peering into his very soul. As Will struggles to keep eye contact; watching Sonny somehow makes the experience more intense. He can feel Sonny's tongue as he presses him against the roof of his mouth. Each time Sonny swallows he can feel the slight pull into the back of Sonny's throat. It's warm, it's moist, it's pleasure in its rawest form.

As Sonny sucks he continues to stare at Will; daring him not to look away.

Sonny's head starts to bob in and out; his hands holding Will at his hips. His hands slide to hold Will's ss and push him in deeper.

Will whimpers and his knees bend. Sonny digs his nails in deeper into Will and somehow the pain brings the pleasure to the forefront and straightens his legs at the same time.

Will's breathing is ragged and harsh. "Damn…Sonny."

Will's body tenses. His already sore muscles complain and his hands fist in Sonny's hair. As he feels his body coming to its release he knows he can't stay on his feet. So he takes his hand and pulls out of Sonny's mouth as he slides to the floor.

"What the f*ck…I wanted that."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't stay standing another second."

Sonny leans over Will and whispers in his ear. "Then you owe me."

Will reaches out to Sonny. Sonny backs off. He bites his lip. "I'd actually like to wait my turn for tonight."

Will laughs, "so you're saying no to me."

"I'm saying….not yet, " Sonny laughs back.

Sonny looks at his watch, "besides I have to start getting ready to open."

"Ok, you go ahead. I will be right there." Will says.

Sonny opens the door and as his eyes go to Will he sees him wince as he rolls his shoulders.

A few hours later Will kisses Sonny. "I'm going to go take a shower, change and run an errand."

"Oh…will you be gone long?'

"No, I won't. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, hurry back."

Will walks into the coffee house a couple of hours later with a small cooler, which Sonny finds intriguing.

"Hey, you're back….what's in the cooler?"

"Umm…part of your Valentines Day present."

"Ohhhh, let me see."

"It's not for right now."

"Oh, come on Will. You can't bring in that cooler in here….tell me it's my present and then expect me to wait."

Will laughs, "I was hoping you would."

Sonny raises his eyebrows and reaches for the cooler, "Nope…not gonna happen."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will walks into the coffee house a couple of hours later with a small cooler, which Sonny finds intriguing.

"Hey, you're back….what's in the cooler?"

"Umm…part of your Valentines Day present."

"Ohhhh, let me see."

"It's not for right now."

"Oh, come on Will. You can't bring in that cooler in here….tell me it's my present and then expect me to wait."

Will laughs, "I was hoping you would."

Sonny raises his eyebrows and reaches for the cooler, "Nope…not gonna happen."

Will moves the cooler back, "hey…be careful. Ok, I have to kind of explain first though."

Sonny grabs Will's shirt and uses it to pull him to a table. He sits down. "Ok, I'm ready, " he says expectantly.

Will sits down opposite him. "Um, I didn't get you a card. I couldn't find one that said the right thing."

"That's ok, I don't need a card."

Will looks into Sonny's eyes. "You remember last month, when you were convincing me?"

Sonny's eyes darken. "Yeah, do you need more convincing?"

Will blushes, "No, not right now. Um…when you convinced me you told me what you wanted for your birthday; which is next week. Do you remember?"

Sonny licks his lips. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I'm working on something else for your birthday. So I thought that it might be ok if I gave you what you wanted for your birthday for Valentines instead."

Will pushes the cooler towards Sonny. Sonny opens it and inside is a red plastic box with a note on top. He takes the note and reads it. "Me for dinner any way you want and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert."

Sonny opens the red box to find five big plump chocolate covered strawberries.

"I can't believe you remembered I said that."

Will gives him the tiniest bit of a smile. "I did ok then?"

Sonny takes Will's hand and softly caresses it with his thumb. "You did perfect."

Sonny's eyes then sparkle as he asks, "so I can have my dinner any way I want?"

Will swallows and nods his head yes. Sonny smiles his special smile. The one that can light up even the darkest room. "Will, this is the best present ever…thank you."

Sonny grabs one of the strawberries.

"Hey, those are for dessert," Will reminds him.

"Yeah, but today I have decided to eat my dessert at a leisurely pace before dinner so that I can have room for my dinner later."

Sonny raises the strawberry to his mouth. He sets the tip of the strawberry against his lips and sticks out his tongue to run it along the tip of the strawberry.

He slowly… deliberately pushes the strawberry into his mouth. His lips slide over the chocolate until almost the whole strawberry is in his mouth.

Will's eyes turn from an ocean blue to a blue of a darkened sky right before a storm. His breathing is shallow and he swallows as he stares at Sonny's mouth.

Sonny bites down and lets the juice from the strawberry slide from his lips. He chews and then slips his tongue over his lips to gather the red juice from his lips.

"That was the best chocolate covered strawberry I have ever had in my life."

Will reaches for a strawberry and Sonny's hand shoots out to stop him.

Will raises an eyebrow and clears his throat. "You're not going to share your dessert?"

"No, I'm not sharing my dinner or dessert with anyone…I'm really greedy when I like what I'm eating."

Sonny sets the box in the cooler and gets up. He goes to put the cooler under the counter. "I better get back to work."

Will nods and once again takes out his folded piece of paper from his back pocket. He reads and rereads it again…trying to make sure it makes sense in his head.

Sometime later, Will looks up to see Sonny staring at him. Sonny bends down and soon comes back up with another strawberry in his hand. He looks at Will, never breaking eye contact as he brings the strawberry to his mouth. This time he simply kisses the tip of the strawberry with his lips. He bites into it with a hungry look in his eyes. He eats the strawberry like it's the first bite of food he's had in days.

Will closes his eyes and groans. At this rate he is going to have an erection all freaken day.

Adrienne comes into the coffee house some time later just as Sonny opens his red box on the counter in order to grab another strawberry.

Will comes over to the counter. "Hi Mrs. Kiriakis."

"Will, we have already agreed on Adrienne."

"I know," Will smiles, " I'm just still getting used to it….Adrienne."

"Well get used to it", Adrienne smiles back.

Sonny leans over and half hugs his mom. "Hi mom."

"Happy Valentines Day sweetheart."

"Happy Valentines day mom."

Adrienne looks down at the strawberries. "Oh, those look delicious." She reaches for one. "Can I have one?"

Sonny pulls back the box. "Um, actually Will gave these to me for Valentines. I wouldn't want to hurt his feelings."

Will smiles , "Oh, I don't mind if you share with your mom."

Sonny blushes as he looks at his mom. "I'm sorry mom. I guess it would hurt my feelings to share them," he chuckles as he takes a bite of one.

Adrienne laughs, "It's ok Sonny, now your father will just have to buy me a whole box just for me. I better go. I just came in to say hello. I am meeting your father in a few. Have a Happy Valentines Day."

"Bye mom."

Will smiles and clears his throat. "I really hope your mom doesn't eat chocolate covered strawberries like you do. That is not an image I want to have."

Sonny grins and puts the box back in the cooler and under the counter. He finishes the rest of the strawberry letting juice from the strawberry run to his fingers. He then licks his fingers slowly. Will closes his eyes and goes back to sit down at his table.

It is late afternoon when Sonny comes to kiss Will on the neck. "Lets go, my shift is done."

Will smiles and gets up. Sonny grabs his cooler and they walk to Sonny's car. When they are inside the car Sonny reaches over and grabs his cooler and takes out another strawberry.

Sonny's eyes hold onto Will's as if by magic. A magic spell that Will is unable to break.

Sonny brings the strawberry to his lips and leaves it there to linger for endless seconds. He finally opens his mouth slightly and gently pushes the strawberry in.

Will gasps as the strawberry slides back out of Sonny's mouth. He can almost see Sonny's tongue pushing it back out.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny's eyes hold onto Will's as if by magic. A magic spell that Will is unable to break.

Sonny brings the strawberry to his lips and leaves it there to linger for endless seconds. He finally opens his mouth slightly and gently pushes the strawberry in.

Will gasps as the strawberry slides back out of Sonny's mouth. He can almost see Sonny's tongue pushing it back out. Sonny bites the tip of the strawberry; sealing his lips along the bite and sucking the juice into his mouth.

He pushes the entire strawberry into his mouth again only to have his tongue push it back out.

Will is transfixed…he can't look away as Sonny takes another small bite from the strawberry and sucks on its edges. He chews, swallows and brings his tongue out to lick his lips.

Will loudly groans and Sonny pushes the last of the strawberry into his mouth. Will's hand unconsciously goes to his lap and Sonny stops him. He laces his fingers through Wills and uses that grip to pull Will to him. "Be patient."

"Sonny, " Will croaks, "you're evil. I have been uncomfortable most of the day."

Sonny's hand just barely brushes against Will and Will groans. "Yeah, I like you that way."

Sonny drives them to the movies. Will raises confused eyes to Sonny. "We're going to the movies."

"Yes, you said I could plan the day…right?

Will shrugs his shoulders. "Ok, the movies it is."

Will and Sonny are at the door of their apartment. Sonny is holding a pizza box in his hands so Will goes to open the door.

Sonny stops him, "wait."

Will looks back at him.

"Will…when you open that door I want you to know that ….if it's too much…it's ok….I promise." He raises the pizza. " We can just do pizza and video games if you want….you promise to be honest with me?"

Sonny looks so nervous and out of character that it throws Will for a loop. This is more than Sonny just rambling. "So we're not having pizza for dinner? asks Will.

Sonny licks his lips, " I mean that we can have pizza if that is what you want. Remember that…ok?"

"Ok, can I open the door now?"

Sonny shakes his head yes.

Will opens the door and stands stock still. He doesn't move….he has no reaction.

The floor is covered with rose pedals as is the bed. There are lit candles everywhere. The table is covered with a red cloth and two lit candle sticks are on it; two covered plates sit at each setting. The smell of roses permeates the room.

Sonny waits for a full minute and when Will still hasn't moved he walks past him. "Don't worry. I'll clean it up. We can just have pizza."

Sonny places the pizza on the counter and turns around to run into Will who is right in front of him.

"Thank you," Will whispers.

"You don't have to pretend. I knew this was a stupid idea. It's too girly….I just…."

Will kisses Sonny and pulls him close. He whispers against Sonny's lips, " it's perfect…just like you."

"You like it…really?"

Will shakes his head yes.

"Then how come I got a bad feeling when you opened the door?"

Will puts his hands in his pocket. "I just got you chocolate covered strawberries and you did all this…"

Sonny takes Will face in his hands. " No Will, first of all you spent all night doing something incredible for me. You gave me chocolate covered strawberries and you gave me you for dinner. I got the better deal, believe me."

"You didn't."

"I did…" Sonny brings Will's lips in for a kiss. "and even if I had just gotten the strawberries…..I'm not keeping track. The strawberries by themselves would have been perfect too. There is no wrong Will. I'll be happy with whatever comes from your heart."

Will kisses Sonny back and starts backing up towards the bed. Sonny stops him and bites his lip. "Do you mind if we have dinner first?"

Will laughs, "you're killing me Sonny", he says as he walks over to the table.

"Well, it's just that the food is warm and it won't be the same if we heat it up later and I want it to be perfect."

Will sits down and Sonny goes to put some soft music on. The food is from Chez Rouge. Will looks down at all the silverware. Sonny notices and leans over and grabs all of their silverware only leaving a fork, spoon and knife. He turns and puts the extra silverware on the counter behind him. Will smiles, picks up a roll and takes a bite. "How did you do this?"

"Let's just say I had a little help from a friend while we were at the movies," he smiles.

Sonny takes his fork and spears a baby carrot, bringing it to Will's mouth. Will takes it from Sonny's fork. "Ummm, that's good. Now I get to feed you."

Will cuts a piece of his steak and brings it up to Sonny's mouth. Sonny opens his mouth and takes the piece of meat by using his tongue to slide if off the fork. As he chews Will clears his throat.

"Damn, how do you do that?" asks Will.

"I'm thinking of you."

"Hmm," Will says as he scrunches us his face. He looks down at his plate and looks back at Sonny. He picks up a baby carrot with his fingers and places it on his lips. He lowers his eyes to the table, directed where Sonny's lap is beneath the table. Will's tongue comes out and licks at the carrot, his fingers then slowly slide the carrot into his mouth. He sucks at the butter and spices and then uses his tongue to push the carrot back out. He pushes the carrot back in and starts chewing. Will then licks his fingers one at a time; his pink tongue coming out and teasing Sonny. His fingers then pick up a second carrot.

Sonny clears his throat and reaches over and pushes the carrot into Will's mouth. "Damn Will….seriously?"

Will looks up. "What…I only did what you said you did."

"Ok, well you got real good ….real fast. Don't do that in public or you'll get arrested."

Will grins, "really?"

"Yeah, lets um just eat. I'm considering this my snack, since you promised me dinner."

He blushes and they both continue to eat their dinner. Will keeps looking at Sonny behind lowered lashes as he eats. He seems to get more uncomfortable during dinner and when they are halfway done he gets up and excuses himself.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

Will blushes again, "bathroom."

Sonny looks down at Will's crotch and grins. "No, you're not."

He gets up and cups Will, who is as hard as a rock. Will groans and leans into Sonny. Sonny whispers into Wills ear, "you were going to go in there and take care of this yourself….weren't you?"

"Sonny…"

"Weren't you?"

"Yes," he rasps.

"If you are that uncomfortable….let me help." Sonny takes Will's shirt off as Will steps out of his shoes. He brings Will's pants and boxers down and pushes Will onto the bed. Only moments later and without thought he takes Will into his mouth.

Will cries out and clutches at Sonny's hair. Sonny can feel Will's heat; he can feel his pulse almost as if it is his own. Will brings his legs up and whimpers as he bites his lip. Sonny takes mercy on him and brings him to the brink quickly.

Will's body has been on edge most of the day. He slams his head back and shouts in frustration. "F*CK!"

His body tenses and releases as he bites down on the soft skin of his lips. Sonny swallows. "Umm. You owed me that one from this morning," he smiles.

His smile disappears as he sees blood trailing down Will's mouth. "Hey, what did you do?" He comes up to Will's lips and licks the blood away.

Sonny's eyes cloud, "you know I'd rather hear you, especially if you are going to draw blood."

Will rolls his eyes. "I'm sure the neighbors won't agree with you."

"Who cares what the neighbor's think."

"I do."

Sonny's eyes look at Will. "Will….you said any way I want…..right?"

Will shakes his head yes.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sonny undresses quickly…hastily and takes Will's hand to pull him up off the bed. He has rose pedals stuck to his body and Sonny smiles as Will tries to swat them away.

"I'm going to smell like a girl," he complains.

Sonny continues to smile, "you smell like Will with rose pedals…. that I wanted on you."

Sonny wraps his arms around Will as his nails score his back and his mouth claims his lips. As he kisses Will, he walks forward, forcing Will to walk back until his back hits the wall. He inhales, "I promise you that I will remember this smell for the rest of my life ….and I will not be thinking that you smelled like a girl."

Sonny presses into him, grinding against him. His hands cup Will's behind and he lifts him to press more firmly against him. They both softly groan into a kiss as their bodies slide against each other.

Will's mouth comes down to Sonny's neck. He sucks gently at first and then his teeth sink in as Sonny's taste drives him just a little to that side of insane.

Sonny moans and they kiss as if there will be no tomorrow. They kiss and taste each other as if it is the first and last time. Their hands searching for that which is so familiar as at the same time they seek to discover something new.

Sonny finally breaks free; bringing his mouth to roam Will's chest. The complexity of Will's chest always plays havoc on Sonny's senses. He runs his mouth over the hard muscles of his pecs, the soft silkiness of his skin that encases his muscles glides under his tongue. He can feel the soft hair as his lips move across his chest. Will's nipples harden as he takes them into his mouth and Sonny moans as he reluctantly lets go.

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and Will can see a little bit of anxiety….nervousness flash in between the passion. Sonny reaches down, grabs a condom off the nightstand and puts it on. He bends and places his hands on the backs of Will's thighs as he lifts. "Wrap your legs around my waist? " Sonny asks.

Will tenses and places his hands on Sonny's chest as he slightly pushes him back. "No, I'm too heavy."

"No…you're not….but if you're not comfortable….if you don't want to….that's ok."

Will searches Sonny's eyes and the desire and hope he sees in those dark brown eyes drives him to wrap his arms around Sonny's neck. He uses his arms to lift himself and he wraps his legs around Sonny's waist.

Sonny grins and grabs Will by the hips. "I want more though…..don't worry about the neighbors…..I want to hear you.."

He slowly pushes into Will as he presses Will's back up against the wall to use as leverage; Will's hips rolling up. As he thrusts in he shivers as electric shocks of pleasure coarse through his body.

Will uses his arms to follow the rhythm with his body. He meets Sonny as if they are a single heartbeat and one is pumping in while the other is pumping out. Will's legs slip and he wraps each leg around Sonny's thighs; hooking his feet. He is so tightly wrapped around Sonny that he is sure that they have become one. He buries his face in Sonny's neck and as Sonny finds that one spot that drives him wild, Will clutches at him and bites into Sonny's shoulder. He then throws his head back and moans loudly.

Will's cries, moans and groans fill the room. Each sound takes Sonny deeper into a place where only Will and he exist. He is lost inside a world of pleasure. Will's heat surrounds him and he feels as if he doesn't know where Will begins and ends. Right now ….there is no Will…no Sonny. There is only the two of them as one. He feels Will's limbs wrapped around him; he can feel the pain of Will's teeth biting into his shoulder and his hands bite into Will's skin. He doesn't want to let go of Will….. of this moment…. of this feeling….he wants this to last forever.

"Will…I….love….you." Sonny pants right before his body explodes and he shatters into the night.

Will tries to release his legs from around Sonny, but Sonny continues to press Will against the wall and shakes his head no. He just can't let go yet…..he just needs a little bit longer.

Thankfully Will doesn't argue, he just continues to hold onto Sonny. Sonny pulls out and he still refuses to let go of Will. He slightly lifts Will and Will once again wraps his legs around his waist. He carries Will to the bed and falls onto it. They both bounce as they fall and Sonny holds on tightly to Wills body.

Will is on top of Sonny. His legs folded on either side of Sonny's torso. "I feel like a frog," Will thinks and smiles.

Sonny kisses Will's forehead, "thank you."

Will closes his eyes and lays his head in the crook of Sonny's neck.

Sonny chuckles, "did I wear you out?"

Will nods, "I didn't sleep much last night and yes…you've worn me out."

Sonny thinks that Will will soon move away to curl up beside him to sleep. His hands caress Will's back holding him close…not wanting to let go.

"I love you Will. Happy Valentines Day."

Will mumbles, "Happy Valentines Day Sonny. I love you too."

"Will you stay here on top of me for a while?" Sonny asks softly.

Sonny waits to hear Will's answer and smiles when he hears his even breathing. His arms tighten around Will and he closes his eyes. It is Valentines Day and he has the man he loves in his arms. No Valentines Day he could have ever have dreamed of could have been better than today. He looks around at the dying candle light, the rose petals scattered around the floor. He reaches out and touches a rose petal lying on the bed…..it is all so beautiful…but the most beautiful thing in the world to him is something else. It is the smell of roses, sex and Will….it is the feel of Will's body draped over his own….it is the sound of Will's breathing against his ear…..the thrumming of his heartbeat and the hope of so many tomorrows just like today.

It is the following week and Will wakes up early. He tries to get out of bed early so that he can make Sonny some breakfast. But Sonny feels him move and snatches at him to pull him close.

"You can't leave the bed before me on my birthday. It's not allowed."

"I wanted to make you breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast, I just want you….right here next to me."

"Happy Birthday Sonny," Will says as he kisses his lips.

Sonny smiles, "thank you." He raises an eyebrow. "I know you've been working on my present….so can I see it?"

Will swallows, "well you can't see it but you can hear it. I was trying to find a Valentines Day card for you a couple of weeks ago and I couldn't find one that said what I felt. I'm not really good at just saying stuff…but with music….it was a little easier….so um..I wrote you a song."

He gets up; grabs his guitar from the corner of the room and a folded piece of paper from his backpack. He sits down on the bed and places the folded piece of paper on the bed. When Will does not look down at the paper Sonny tentatively picks up the folded piece of paper as Will's fingers strum the guitar and he starts to sing.

When I drowned in confusion

You helped me to breathe.

When I choked on my anger

You shared in my pain.

When I trembled in fear

Your arms would remain.

Your arms….would remain.

And the word love…. is not enough.

For what I feel….is so much more.

Is….so much more.

When it was dark

You brought me light.

When it was cold

You brought me warmth.

When I was lost

You brought me home.

You…..brought me home.

And the word love…. is not enough.

For what I feel….is so much more.

Is….so much more.

With your whisper

I began to dream.

With your kiss

I began to hope.

With your touch

I began to live.

I began…to live

And the word love….is not enough.

For what I feel….is so much more.

Is…so much more.

When I am sad

I think of you.

When I am lost

I search for you.

For where you are

There I will be.

There I …. will be.

And the word love…is not enough.

For what I feel …is so much more.

Is…so much more.

to be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Will sings the last note and his fingers still on the guitar he looks at Sonny.

Sonny's eyes are luminous as he puts the folded piece of paper on the nightstand. He takes Will's guitar from his hands and places it on the floor.

The room is quiet as Sonny kneels on the bed in front of Will. Will opens his mouth but Sonny places his fingers over his lips.

He slowly leans forward and kisses Will and this time it is different. This kiss feels like the first time they kissed. It's an awakening….a beginning of something new and different. The taste is familiar but there's a new flavor that comes with it. It's sweet and tastes like a billion tomorrows.

They touch almost tentatively…afraid to break the spell. Will leans back against the pillows and Sonny follows him down.

Sonny closes his eyes and he can hear Will's voice singing, "with your touch, I began to live." And all Sonny wants to do is touch him. His fingers reach for Will's face and they trail down to his neck. Slowly with a leisure that only the security of knowing you are loved can bring. His fingertips dance along Will's skin.

Will's eyes follow Sonny's every movement. His own fingers raise to touch Sonny's chest. His thumbs make circles around his nipples until they are tight dark buds.

Today is slow…there's a peacefulness in the room that comes from knowing you're safe….wanted…cherished. Each touch is a whispered endearment. Each kiss is a promise of so much more.

Will's lips touch Sonny's skin with an emotion that is almost palpable. Their eyes lock and they each breathe in the moment. Will turns so that they are both on their side. His hands now know what to do, how to touch, where to go; to give Sonny what he craves. He does so with a new confidence that his own words have given him.

They take off what little cloths they have on and Will straddles Sonny; sitting on top of him.

Sonny looks up and the clear undisguised love on Will's face overwhelms him. This…this is people search for, for a lifetime and some never find. He has it here…before him and he reaches out to clasp it between his hands.

A second stretches out to a minute, a minute into an hour, an hour into a day.

Will takes Sonny's hardness between his hands. He squeezes and pumps as his lips suck on Sonny's neck. There have been no words spoken, but the room is filled with the cries of passion and the groans of desire.

Sonny reaches for Will and the feel of him in his hand makes him groan.

Will takes Sonny's hands in his; lacing their fingers together. Their hands end up on either side of Sonny's head. Will lays his body over Sonny; rubbing their erections up against each other.

""Hmm", Will's throat thrums. Sweat is running down their brows. Their hair plastered to the heads. Their bodies are slippery as they grind up against each other.

Will runs his teeth along Sonny's shoulder and the salty …sweet taste of him have his taste buds asking for more.

"Will…I can't…wait anymore," Sonny pants.

Sonny reaches over and grabs some lube and with heated eyes hands it to Will.

Will takes it and while he takes some out Sonny gets on all fours on the bed.

Will runs his finger along Sonny; rimming him as Sonny grunts and pushes back. Will knows they are both at the end of their control. They have taken their time and now their bodies are screaming for release. Will slips his finger in and Sonny pushes back again asking for more.

Sonny's fingers clutch the sheets as his body rocks. "D*mn….Will….more…."

Will slips in a second finger and curves them as his fingers slide in and out until Sonny screams out "F*ck!"

Will keeps going until Sonny reaches behind him and digs his fingernails into Will's thigh. "Please…" he begs.

Will slips his fingers out and rolls on a condom. He slowly pushes into Sonny; Sonny is still on all fours. Will is on his knees behind him. Will finds Sonny's sweet spot and rubs up against it with every slow thrust until Sonny's voice is hoarse from his groans and cries.

Sonny tries to lift up so that his hand is free but Will presses him down at the small of his back. He then reaches over and takes Sonny's silken steel in his own hand. His hand pumps to the same rhythm as his hips. Each thrust a tiny bit deeper and faster.

It's been forever since they have started and their bodies are so coiled…so tightly wound up that the tension is thrumming through their blood.

When they both find their release; they have jumped out of a plane and are free falling to the Earth. Will holds on to Sonny as they feel the Earth spinning below them. They fall onto the bed and Will covers Sonny's body with his own until their breathing is under control and they can feel solid ground beneath them. Sonny turns around and they each stare into the other's eyes for endless seconds.

Sonny finally breaks the endless silence. "I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that won't be the last song you write and play for me…promise me Will."

Will smiles shyly, "I promise."

Sonny's voice fills with emotion. "If I could tell you what that song meant to me I would….it said so much….it was so beautiful….you are so beautiful."

He reaches out for the folded piece of paper. "Can I keep this?"

Will nods his head yes.

"Will….with this song…you let me inside of you…that means everything to me….for the first time…I feel like I truly know how you feel about me…about us."'

"Sonny….happy birthday."

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover it. You've made today….perfect and the day has just begun," he grins.

Will smiles and he buries his face in Sonny's neck.

"I'm never going to let what we have go Will…I'm never going to let you go." He takes Will's mouth and kisses him with raw possession. When the kiss ends Will has a tear that has escaped running doew his nose. "Sonny….I…..I"

Sonny leans over and kisses the tear away. "I know Will….the word love is not enough….you're right….the word love will never be enough to describe what we feel….it is so much more."

The End


End file.
